Hidden Truth
by chiana131
Summary: Sesshomaru finds a girl with a haorrific past and a tendency to push people away he loves this girl yet he sees sadness ion her eyes and cannot bare it srry i stink at summaries but its a good story please read. Flames and ideas welcome
1. 1 Bad memories and waterfalls

**Hidden Truth.**

**By: Chiana131**

**Abby walked along the forest path, as the wind blew her hair behind her. '_The southern lands really are beautiful mother and Sara would have loved to see this'_ a single tear ran down her face and she wiped it away.**

**Abby was a strong Witch one of the best, she was also as she would never admit herself extremely beautiful, she has shoulder length brownish-black hair, fair and smooth cream colored skin and mesmerizing green eyes. She was well known through out Japan as 'the element' A one woman demon slaying machine but that was not her goal. Her nickname came from her powers she controlled all Mother Nature or elements at her will. But because of this her mother and sister Sara were killed right in front of her she was forced to watch and she could do nothing to stop it.**

**As she neared a clearing her scent was caught by a certain demon lord. Sesshomaru watched from a distance as Abby walked along the path too mixed up in her own thoughts to realize she was being followed. Sesshomaru was astounded by her '_who is she? Why does she cry?'_ Those thoughts ran through his head. She reached the clearing and looked around, before her stood a great lake and waterfall with a cherry blossom tree. She reached the tree and sat against it her sisters laughter rang through her head and her mother humming another tear ran down her cheek. **

**She was used to this now for three years she had been haunted by the memories of her lost family. She stood up and shed her outer kimono and walked into the water she swam under and throw the waterfall into a cave. She perched herself on a rock and began humming a song her mother had taught her. She preferred to be alone anyways everyone always though of her strange and she never had any real friends. Sessomaru had followed her into the cave and she closed her eyes not noticing his presence '_Probably the water' _he thought and he sat next to her on the rock and surveyed her face her wet hair clung to her skin and silent tears ran down her face several more tears ran down her cheeks as more memories came into her head**

**: Flash:**

**Abby help me… please… Abby it hurts…"squealed Sara as a demon cut open her thighs she screamed loud. Abby couldn't move she was being pinned down and kicked on the stomach over and over and Abbys tears of sadness and pain turned into anger as she turned her head and saw her mothers dead body being ripped to pieces. A man walked towards her and lifted up her face it was to dark to see him but his voice remained as clear as anything "I will let you live so that you will live in great pain knowing you're the one who caused your mother and sister death." He kissed her cheek and it all went black.**


	2. 2 Meetings and captures

Hidden Truth

Chapter 2

Abby opened here eyes "I'm so weak, but I must find this Naraku and I must kill him." she said aloud promising herself once more that she would reach her goal. "You'll have trouble reaching your goal dressed like that , fair maiden." she sat bolt up right and turned to gface sheshomaru "Lord Seshomaru, ruler of the western lands, I beg you to forgive me for tresspasing on your lands." She wraped her arms across her bare chest and hid her lower body under the water , not that it did much help seing as much that the water was as clear as crystal. "Why do you hide yourself from me maiden?" Seshomaru asked stepping forward a little. "You should have no shame with a body like yours, one as beautiful as you should not hide. Now, I see you know my name whats yours?" he said eyeing Abby up and down. "My name is Abby, i'm just passing through on my search for Naraku, have you heard of him?" she said lookign the lord straight in the eyes. "Yes I have, however you will not find him anywhere near here." She nodded and started swimming away, she paused when she reached the entrance of the cave and turned to say something but Seshomaru was not there. She turned back around to leave and gasped as she Bumped right into a naked Seshomaru. "Oh i'm sorry about that." she walked past hiom and got ouy quicky putting her Komono back on, her komono was a dark purple with a black under robe. she blew a gust of wind at her hair and her hair dryed quickly. "What are you?" Seshomaru asked comming up behind her "I'm the Element." She replied Pullign her black hair up into a ribbon. "The Demon slayer?" He asked frowning "Yes, I am. But you have not done anythign wrong, therefore I mean you no harm, all you are in my eyes is just another Demon, so good day." she turned and walked away sliding her sword into its proper place.

Sesshomaru watched as Abby walked away 'A mere demon, no, how dare she call me Just another demon. I am Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands.' He thought angryly. He ran at his lightning speed and Grabbed Abby around the waist and threw her onto the ground. "Wench! I'm not through with you!" His eyes brieftly turned red then fadded back to their normal color. Abby frowned , "You do not control me Demon!" she shouted "I do now! He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder , She put her hand on the middle of his back and pressed down hard. A hot pain quicky seared through his back, but Sesshomaru ignored it. He continued walkign untill he appeared at his castle."Put me the fuck down!" she screamed. He was walking up a flight of stairs and he opened a door and threw her inside the room. "You wench how dare you call me 'Just another demon'?" He yelled as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed that sat in the middle of the room. He Pinned her down and hovered above her "I dared now let me go!" She screamed at him and kicked 'How am i so weak how do my powers not affect this demon?' she asked herself she stared frownign at Sesshomaru as he stared right back. 'Kami, shes beautiful , Maybe just a little...NO! Stop thinking about her like that!' her yelled at himself but he gave in, his minde was right she was exstremly beautiful. He kissed her and she started to struggle but quickly found herself kissing back. "Why am I lettign him do this to me!" she screamed at herself, 'God shes wonderfull." Sesshomaru thought and pulled away "Your powerfull Abby, why don't you resist me?" he asked Caressing the side of her face. "I DON'T KNOW!" She shoved him off of her and ran to the door "Stop! What are you doing! You let him carry you here you let him kiss you why are you leavign he just gave you the best kiss fo your life and your just going to walk away? You stupid girl!' Abby's midn shouted at her, she turned aropudn and looked at sesshomaru, He was very good looking. Sesshomaru got up from where he was on teh bed and walked over to her and she backed up untill her back hit the wood of the door. He placed one arm on either side of her body, she was trapped.

"Abby.." He leaned in and kissed her again, he knew that had an effect on this girl. She once again found herself kissing him back 'Kami why am I doign this with a mere witch? They have no place in Castles. Bu,t oh Kami this is wonderfull. But do I not care anymore about rank?' he thought as he adding tounge to their kiss. She opened her eyes wide as he pulled away , "Why i'm a witch, Witches and Demons don't Blend well." He smiled, "I can turn you into a Demon... You'd be allowed to keep your witch powers, they'd just get more powerfull." He pulled her by the waist to him. "Why me?" she wispered more to herself than to anyone else.


End file.
